


Mark My Words

by queenhomeslice



Series: Soul Marks [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Kiss, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Photographer Prompto Argentum, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The chase finally ends
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Soul Marks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Mark My Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

After Prompto lands in Altissia and hauls ass to the nearest five-star hotel, he showers and changes clothes and immediately goes out into the city to search for his soulmate. It’s the off-season, so it’s his luck that the city is less crowded than usual—or, perhaps it’s fate. Prompto yawns—he's been travelling for over eighteen hours now, but he’s determined. He drags himself from the fancy hotel down to a local coffee shop. After he’s ordered, his cell phone rings. 

“Hey Noct,” he sighs, taking a long drag of his double-shot espresso latte. 

“Any luck?” The king’s voice is lazy, but hopeful. 

“Not yet. I’m just out getting some coffee. Gonna walk around and sightsee.” He fingers the strap on his camera bag. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and run into her.” 

“Keep me posted! Take lots of pictures.” 

“Will do.” Prompto nods as the king hangs up. He slips his phone into his pocket and closes his eyes for a brief moment. He replays the scene in the airport over and over. Her voice, her body, her frazzled but bright eyes, full of life and determination. Prompto was sure that the heavens had opened up and shone sparkling, brilliant light around her as she’d raced to the ticket counter. He'd heard bells, he was sure of it. Time had stopped. Roses and glitter had filled the background, like in a romantic shojo anime. Prompto sighs and opens his eyes. 

Time stops again as he gasps as though he’s been punched in the gut. In line, in the coffee shop at this very moment, is his soulmate. Prompto can only stare as he watches her fiddle nervously with her phone, watch her scrutinize the menu to decide her order. A wave of peach blossoms and lavender hits his nostrils—he'd heard about soulmates having a particular scent, but he’d never really believed in it that much. Noctis smells like earth and rain, with an underlying spice of leather and fire-forged steel—Prompto gets dizzy from it sometimes. He loves his king so much—but this. _This_. This is overwhelmingly _soft,_ feminine in a way that he’s never smelled before. Prompto’s subconscious immediately supplies him with sensations of silk and fur, of expensive perfumes and pastel rainbows, warm summer days and the sweetest lemonade. He _swears_ that she’s glowing, all simple jeans and loose white tunic and black flats, curves for _days_ as she shifts nervously, drawing her shoulder bag closer. She’s got the fidgety look of a tourist trying to fit in, and Prompto feels frozen with longing. Here she is, the person he’s waited his whole thirty-five years to meet, and he can’t even bring himself to get up out of the plush chair. He's overcome with a sudden wave of fatigue, and he wants to call out to her, but he can’t even find his voice. He watches, mesmerized, as she finally gets up to the counter, orders her coffee, and steps to the side to wait. 

Prompto finally finds his legs as the person in front of her grabs their cup from the barista at the end of the counter. He can’t afford to miss his chance again. He shakily slings his camera bag around his torso, gripping his own coffee cup in his pale hands. Gods, what does he even say? Should he kiss her breathless right here or is that too much? What if she doesn’t like him? What if... 

“Excuse me,” says Prompto, in a hushed whisper. “_____________?” 

___________ turns at the sound of his voice, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly ajar. She gives Prompto a once over and blushes—the photographer’s trained eye doesn’t miss it. “Uh...do I...know you...?” 

“I’m--” Prompto chokes. He squints his eyes and takes a deep breath, finding his footing. “I’m Prompto.” He slides his cardigan sleeve up to reveal the top of his right wrist, showing off her name surrounded by lines of tattooed barcode and computer circuitry. “You’re my soulmate.” 

The color drains from her face as she grabs his wrist and holds it inches from her face. Prompto shivers as he feels her warm breath on his skin. She blinks back up at him several long seconds later, eyes full of wonder. “No way,” she says. “How did you—how did you know it was me?” 

Prompto reaches out his other hand to rest it on her soft, round cheek. “I saw you in the airport in Insomnia. I tried to get on your flight, but it was booked. I was on my way to Niflheim...when I landed there, I turned right around and booked a flight here. I had to find you. I’ve been searching for you my whole life...don’t you know that?” 

___________ shakes her head in disbelief and shudders a breathy exhale, which makes Prompto’s stomach do a flip. “I never thought...” 

Prompto frowns a little. “Never thought what?” 

She opens her eyes and holds him captive in her gaze. “I never got a soul mark on my thirteenth birthday. I always assumed I didn’t have a soul mate. I got so used to being alone...” 

Prompto reels back in spite of himself. “Oh, love,” he whispers, stepping up close and leaning down to push his forehead against hers. “No wonder you were so hard to find. But I’m here now. I’m here. Mark my words. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” 

And even thought the barista has been calling her name for the past few minutes, Prompto doesn’t let her go, and instead leans down to slot his lips against hers, heart careening wildly inside of his chest. He feels whole and complete, and he’s overcome with emotion as ___________ goes slack in his arms and whimpers soft moans into his mouth. The coffee shop—the _world_ —melts away as Prompto finally kisses the woman of his dreams. 


End file.
